It Happened One More Night
by emilyeileen
Summary: The person from Anne's past attempts to twist the knife a little deeper and destroy the life of someone she loves


**It Happened One (More) Night**

_Sequel to: It Happened One Night_

By: Emily Eileen

**Part One**

"Do you feel better?" Danny asked Anne later in the hospital while massaging her back.

"I feel better", Anne nodded. "I'm so glad he's been caught."

"I told you that I'd protect you, Annie", Danny reminded her.

"I love you", Anne smiled, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"Maybe this time we'll make it", Danny said, hopeful.

"Yeah", Anne agreed, gazing into Danny's eyes, still a little shaken by her traumatic ordeal with Dean Christen.

"You cold?" Danny asked, seeing his girlfriend shiver a bit.

"No", she whispered.

Danny pulled her close, wrapping both arms securely around her. "Ssh, it's okay, Annie; you can let it out", he encouraged.

"I thought he would kill me", Anne cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't want to scare my sisters, Danny", she started; "but I really believed that I would die there…in a cold, dark freezer—all alone."

"Annie", Danny spoke softly, stroking her hair as she buried her head in his chest.

"I just—I just never want to feel that way again", Anne sniffed.

"I'm right here. I'm not going away", Danny assured her.

"Thank you", Anne sigh gratefully….

"Annie's going to be okay, right Ginnie?" Rose asked, searching her big sister's eyes for a response.

"Yeah, baby, she's going to be fine", Ginnie told her; "thank god that psycho's been arrested."

"Why did he go after her after all this time?" Rose wondered.

"He's crazy", Marjee interjected; "who knows why crazy people do anything."

"Yeah, but—", Rose started.

"Marjee's right, Rosie", Ginnie explained; "I don't think we'll ever know what was going on in that bastard's head and frankly, I don't care. All that matters is that the police found him."

"Yeah", Rose sigh in relief.

"He'll be locked up forever for what he did to Anne", Marjee pointed out; "good riddance"….

One Week Later

The prison alarm bells sounded loudly as security guards rushed about. "Lockdown!" a booming voice shouted. "Prisoner Escape!" was heard next as chaos ensued within the jailhouse.

Dean jumped the fence in a fury. He couldn't believe that Anne had managed to survive after all he'd done. "Damn that bitch!" he thought angrily; "I'll get even if it's the last thing I do!" he vowed.

"Oh god", Ginnie freaked, turning on the television later that night. "Oh god, no."

The sound of her cell phone ringing temporarily interrupted her shock.

"Ginnie", Anne's voice shook on the other end of the line.

"Annie, I just heard. I'm coming over", Ginnie insisted.

Anne didn't bother to talk her older sister out of coming over at once. She was scared and right now she knew she needed her big sister.

"Ginnie", Anne said, falling into her sister's arms once she arrived at her apartment.

"Oh, honey", Ginnie consoled Anne; "I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this again, Ginnie, I can't. Why? Why is this happening to me?" Anne cried.

"Come here, sweetie", Ginnie cooed, pulling Anne close to her. "What did Danny say about this?"

Anne shook her head. "He doesn't know."

"What?" Ginnie asked, confused.

"He left for work just a few minutes before—", she paused; "a few minutes before I heard he escaped", Anne choked.

"He left you alone?" Ginnie questioned, visibly upset.

"He didn't want to, Gin; I insisted", Anne explained; "it's been a week."

"You have to tell him, Anne", Ginnie instructed.

"Danny will kill him", Anne whispered; "I can't let Danny kill him."

"Okay, I'll kill him", Ginnie stated seriously.

"Ginnie!" Anne pleaded.

"We've been over this, Annie", Ginnie began; "I will not let that psychopath hurt you!—not again."

"What the hell is wrong with the cops in this precinct?" Anne complained; "Why—how could they let him escape?"

"I don't know, sweetie", Ginnie wondered aloud; "I just don't know."

**Part Two**

"Anne, what? Why didn't you tell me?" Marjee asked, returning from her job hunt with Jason.

"It's been all over the news, Marj", Anne stated.

"Since when do I watch the news!" Marjee replied in question.

"Marjee, I'm really not in the mood for jokes", Anne sigh.

"I'm sorry", Marjee answered seriously; "I know, Anne. I just—I just don't know what to say I guess", she admitted truthfully.

Anne nodded in agreement. "I know."

Seconds later, another urgent call came into Anne's cell phone.

"Annie, I just heard", Danny's voice echoed on the other end; "Are you all right? Should I come over?"

"Danny, no", Anne insisted; "you have to work. Besides, Ginnie and Marjee are here. I'm okay, really", she told him trying to quell his fears (as well as her own.)

"Okay, Annie, listen; I'm off in a few hours. Don't go anywhere. Promise me you'll stay put", Danny instructed. "Let me talk to Marjee for a minute?" he asked.

Anne handed the phone to her little sister. "It's for you", she grinned.

"Hi, Danny", Marjee greeted him cheerfully. "I will; I won't; I know; okay; bye", she said noticing Anne watching her curiously.

"What did he say?" Anne asked once Marjee hung up the phone.

"This is between me and Danny", Marjee smiled, zipping her lips.

"Marjee!" Anne cried; "Come on!" she begged.

"He's just concerned, Anne" Marjee told her sister.

Anne sigh loudly. "So I'm just supposed to stay here like a good little girl and wait?" she whined.

"We can play cards", Marjee suggested.

"Now you sound like Ginnie", Anne chuckled.

"Hey!" Ginnie protested.

"Wow, Anne, you've really got to relax", Marjee teased. "Where's Rose? I called her like, a half hour ago" she wondered, changing the subject.

Meanwhile, Danny couldn't keep his mind on work any longer. He headed to the police station to inquire about Dean's case.

"What do you plan on doing about this?" Danny asked, attempting to stifle his anger.

"We're doing all we can, sir", the polite officer responded.

"My girlfriend shouldn't have to live in fear", Danny snarled; "she's been through enough hell already and now it's happening all over again."

"I understand your frustration", the officer continued, with concern; "we have a team of police officers assigned to this case. We'll find Mr. Christen, sir. You have my word."

"I sincerely hope so", Danny said in closing.

Rose was walking back from the coffee shop after her last class when she was struck with an eerie feeling of doom. "It's just the wind", she convinced herself, wishing she'd asked someone from her class to walk with her; she hated walking alone at night. As she quickened her pace she decided to check her phone messages as a way to combat her seemingly unfounded worry. "Two missed calls?" she wondered aloud. As she checked the caller ID feature on her cell she became momentarily distracted and didn't notice the stranger following close behind her. As Rose fiddled with her phone she was stunned to see the man jump in front of her. She screamed loudly out of surprised fright but the man was not deterred. He clasped his hand around Rose's mouth and dragged her down a deserted alleyway, her voice muffled by his tightening hold…

"Where the hell is she?" Marjee asked, more annoyed than worried; "she always answers her phone."

"Even when it's you?" Anne joked.

"Okay, girls, settle down", Ginnie said, restoring order as usual. "Don't make me nervous, Marj", she continued in her worried tone; "when exactly did you call Rosie?" she asked.

"Rose?" Anne asked, as her cell phone rang. "Oh, Danny—hi", she sigh.

"What, you're not happy to hear from me?" Danny asked, kidding around.

"No, that's not it", Anne said rather glumly; "we just haven't heard from Rose yet."

"Oh, is there something wrong?" Danny asked, becoming concerned.

"Rosie always calls us", Ginnie sigh.

"I'll call again", Marjee stated, reaching for her cell….

"Let me go!" Rose shrieked, once the stranger released his grip on her mouth. She didn't automatically recognize the man as Dean because he was wearing a presidential disguise. Her cell phone rang loudly and he quickly grabbed it from her pocket. "Help!" she screamed wildly but as she looked about she realized that the street was deserted.

"Hi", Dean's raspy voice replied, shocking Marjee.

"Rose…, Marjee's voice shook…"are you there?"

"So that's her name", Dean chuckled in a sinister manner; "like the beautiful flower. That's good to know; we'll be in touch, Anne", he said before promptly hanging up from the call.

"Wait!" Marjee cried to no avail.

"What is it?" Ginnie asked, suddenly alarmed by her sister's grim expression.

"Marjee", Anne probed, seeing Marjee's eyes start to tear.

"It was Dean", Marjee whispered as her older sisters stared at her in shock; "He has Rose"…

**Part Three**

Ginnie started hyperventilating, and, feeling really weak all of a sudden, sank to the floor in horror. "No", she cried; "Not my baby."

"Ginnie", Marjee said, kneeling down to her big sister. "Ginnie, we need you."

"Rosie needs you; she needs all of us now", Anne echoed; as Danny helped Ginnie to her feet.

They stood there in silence for a minute, all four of them before Marjee could hold her emotions in no longer and collapsed into tears. They surrounded her with love as Anne looked up at Danny begging him to help them. She had to be the strong one now—for Marjee—for Ginnie—and especially for Rosie….

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Rose shrieked; "what do you want from me?"

"I already have what I want, Rose", Dean told her; "I have you and your precious sisters don't!"

"Oh my god", Rose realized; "Dean?"

"In the flesh", he nodded.

"I hope Anne realizes that it's me who kidnapped you. I'm crazy like that", Dean told Rose seriously. "I'm just not that sure what I should do with you yet."

Rose shuttered in fear. "You could let me go?" she joked.

Dean was not amused. "You wish." He grabbed her and dragged her down the street threatening her to behave or he'd kill her sisters. "I swear it, bitch; you say one word to alert anyone that you're in danger and I'll get Anne. I'll get her and the other two and you will never see them again. Cooperation is key."

Rose did as she was told and followed Dean for about six blocks before they reached an abandoned warehouse. He shoved her into the tiny eyesore with such force that she fell on her face. "My bad", he cackled.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked, not really wanting to hear the answer to her question.

"I don't know yet", Dean pondered; "why don't we wait and let me think of something."

He soon went to work digging a large hole in the floorboard of the building. "How tall are you?" he asked.

"Why?" Rose gasped.

"See this hole—that's where you fit", he smiled….

"What did they say?" Anne asked as Danny finished talking to the police again.

"They can't do anything until she's been missing for 24 hours; their hands are tied", Danny sigh.

"Cops are so fucking stupid—sitting around doing nothing but eating doughnuts all day!", Marjee cried. "They need to find Rose!"

"No, WE need to find Rose", Ginnie argued, grabbing her purse. "I'm leaving now."

"Ginnie, you are not in any condition to drive", Danny told her, pulling her away from the front door.

"Let go of me!" Ginnie shrieked, turning her anger onto Danny; "I have to save my baby!"

"It's okay, Gin", Danny assured her; "I'll drive. We'll take my car."

Ginnie nodded in agreement, as her sisters followed her and Danny out the door….

"It was nice knowing you, Rose", Dean said to her as he began tying her up with rope then and placing her in the makeshift grave he fashioned using nothing but the wooden floor boards and his demented mind.

"Please", Rose begged; "please, I won't tell anyone, I swear—just let me go", she cried, trying hard to stifle her tears. "Dean, please", her wide, brown eyes pleaded.

"Your desperation warms my heart, Rose, but I have to say no", Dean grinned. "You see, if I let you go, you'll run right home to Annie and company, call your buddies at the 'cop shop' and they'll haul my ass back to prison. How will I enact my revenge then?"

"I promise I won't tell", Rose said again, starting to cry.

"I like you, Rose the beautiful flower, I do", Dean began; "I feel bad that we had to meet this way, really, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do", he explained. "Now, I'm sorry, but this unfortunately is goodbye—for both of us." Dean turned to leave slamming the door behind him just after covering Rose's mouth with tightly bound masking tape, muffling her cries….

"Where do we even begin to look?" Marjee asked.

"Maybe we should head to the dorms first", Anne suggested; "you know, find out who saw Rosie last."

"Good idea", Danny agreed.

Ginnie remained silent throughout the entire conversation and the ride to NYU, keeping her pain and fear deeply embedded within her, afraid of what would happen if she allowed them to bubble to the surface.

"Ginnie", Anne spoke softly, reaching behind herself in the passenger seat to clasp her sister's trembling hand. "We'll find her."

Marjee, too, reached for her big sisters' hands, trying not to cry as well. She did not consider herself an emotional person but this was her baby sister too.

Ginnie stared blankly ahead, her total focus on her little sister—the sister who was more like her child then any other, her baby. She was recalling many things: how a much younger Rose used to cling to her legs every night before bed begging her to stay and snuggle; how Rose asked her to teach her how to tie her shoes, to ride a bike; how every mother's day Rose would present her a card that always read 'my mom'. Ginnie let the tears trickle down her face slowly as they washed over her lonely soul….

Dean didn't care anyway and as he walked away from the scene of his crime, his twisted mind decided to do one more thing to ensure Anne and the entire Sorelli family a pain they'd never stop feeling—the pain of losing their precious sister forever….

**Part Four**

They searched everywhere both in and around campus but no one knew exactly what or where Rose was planning to do or go after class ended. They continued walking when Marjee suddenly discovered her sister's bracelet on the steps leading up to the coffee shop on the corner of the next block.

"Hey guys, wait!" Marjee exclaimed, holding up the small silver bracelet their sister always wore.

"How do you know it's Rosie's?" Anne asked, not automatically recognizing it at first.

"It's hers, really", Marjee convinced them. "It has her initials on the inside see--"she said, pointing out the distinct R.S. on the inside of the piece of jewelry; "plus, it has a chip on it", Marjee continued; "from when I threw the TV's remote at her last month. She yelled at me for a full week, remember?"

Anne and Danny exchanged curious glances.

Ginnie took the bracelet from her sister's hands, inspecting it closely. "It is Rose's", she proclaimed, holding it closer to her.

"Let's ask the employees here?" Danny said, heading up the stairs to the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I remember her" the petite redheaded woman at the counter replied once Danny had finished giving her Rose's description; "came in here, oh, maybe an hour ago, or less", she guessed.

The foursome looked at each other gaining a sense of hopefulness that was lost before. They went on searching ….

"Say hi to heaven, beautiful flower", Dean said to himself; "god knows I'll never see the place", he sigh, tossing a lit match in the direction of the decapitated building.

Still struggling to free herself, Rose decided to end her pity party in favor of being proactive in her own rescue. She rubbed the ropes together in vain but they were too tightly bound around her wrists to allow much wiggle room. She sniffed a bit and could make out the stench of what seemed, at first, to be someone who just lit a cigarette but the smell was too close. "Oh my god", she realized; "he set the place on fire"…

"This is ridiculous!" Marjee cried, slowing her walk and getting hysterical. They had already walked about three blocks with no sigh of Rose anywhere else but the coffee shop they passed long ago. "Rose!" she screamed frantically; "Where are you?"

Anne took her little sister's hand in hers. "Marjee, we've got to keep going", she said positively, despite herself. "Rose needs us."

Marjee squeezed Anne's hand tightly and reached for Ginnie's as well. Anne took Danny's hand with her other hand and together they continued walking down the empty streets.

"Rose is a fighter, guys", Danny told the sisters seriously. "We all know it to be true"…

"Help!" Rose yelled, knowing that her voice was barely audible; "please."

As the billowing smoke threatened to overtake her, Rose tried with everything she had inside herself to stay calm and think good thoughts. "Help!" she continued….

The foursome continued on their way, their faces staying solemn and silent as they looked and listened to the sounds of the darkened night.

"What's that?" Ginnie finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What's what?" Marjee asked, hopeful.

"Don't you guys smell that?" Ginnie pressed; "keep walking", she instructed, although she was really running.

"Oh my god!" Anne cried in fear. "There's smoke coming from way down there!" she pointed.

"Let's go!" Danny yelled, following Ginnie's lead and quickening his pace.

Together they raced down the next block or so to see the smoke becoming darker and more evidence of a fire coming to light.

"Rosie!" Ginnie screamed; her heart dropping.

"Rose!" Anne echoed, racing to catch up with Ginnie.

"Please let her be okay, God", Marjee pleaded; "I promise I'll never ask for anything ever again in my life just help Rosie."

They reached the building from where the fire was looming shortly thereafter and with no regard for their own personal safety, Ginnie and Anne yanked the door open and raced inside, smoke threatening to overtake them at any moment….

**Part Five**

"Ginnie!" Marjee shrieked.

"Annie!" Danny screamed helplessly. He turned to Marjee who was still screaming her sisters' names; "I'm going in", he stated strongly.

"No", Marjee protested, watching him follow her sisters inside the smoldering inferno. She was really scared now, thinking that she could be the sole witness to all three of her sisters' deaths. She reached into her purse for her cell and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"Annie! Ginnie!" Danny choked, unable to even see where he was going inside the building.

"Over here!" Danny heard his girlfriend cry weakly, her voice shaking.

Danny felt around and nearly fell over Ginnie who was leaning down on the floor.

"We have to help her", Anne said to Danny, her eyes tearing.

Danny knelt down with Ginnie to see an unconscious Rose tied up and under the floor boards.

"Baby", Ginnie whispered to Rose, finding it difficult to see her sister in that way. She laid her hand on her sister's neck to feel her pulse. "Thank god", she sigh.

"We've got to get her out of here" Anne said, looking deep into Danny's eyes.

Danny and Anne surrounded Ginnie and together in a show of unprecedented adrenaline, they lifted the boards up and Danny lifted Rose safely into his arms.

"Grab onto me", Danny instructed Anne and Ginnie; "I don't want to lose either of you."

Anne took hold of Danny's shirt and Ginnie held her hand following close behind as they fled from the burning building in haste.

As the fire trucks roared behind them in the distance, Danny carried Rose down the street a bit and Marjee took off her jacket to lay it on the sidewalk as Danny gently put Rose down, peeling the tape from her mouth and loosening the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"Rosie", Marjee sigh, shocked to see her sister. "Is she--?" she faltered in asking her obvious question.

"She's alive, Marj", Anne told her sister, pulling her sister close.

Ginnie started to cough uncontrollably. "I'm fine", she assured her worried sisters. "How's Rosie?" she managed to ask, rushing to her baby sister's side.

"Over here!" Danny yelled to the firefighters arriving on the scene. A few of them headed straight to Rose while the rest lugged their heavy hoses to extinguish the buildings flames.

"She's not breathing!" Ginnie cried frantically, resting her head on Rose's chest. She immediately began CPR with one of the firemen. "Come on, baby girl", Ginnie begged; "It's okay to wake up, sweetie; you're safe now."

"We're here, honey", Anne whispered, kneeling down to Rose. She placed a tiny kiss on her forehead; "Everything is fine, Rosie; we're waiting for you."

"Rose--", Marjee faltered, kneeling beside Anne. "I love you."

After a few tense moments Rose regained consciousness and began hacking up a storm. Ginnie took her sister in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "You're okay, baby; Ginnie's here", she told her over and over again. I'm not leaving you, sweetie."

"He—he was going to kill me. He said he was doing it to get back at Annie", Rose said softly.

Danny and Ginnie helped lift Rose to her feet and they walked her over to the ambulance to get checked out.

"This is all my fault", Anne muttered under her breath. "Dean was going to kill her and it was because of me", she cried.

"Anne—no", Marjee told her sister. "No, you had nothing to do with this."

"Marjee, please, I know you're trying to make me feel better but it's just not going to work this time", she sigh sadly. "I'm sorry."

As Marjee strolled over to see how Rose was doing, Anne walked slowly back to where the firefighters were putting out the last of the flames.

"This place is a goner", one of the firemen stated.

Just then and with everyone else's attention focused on either Rose or the smoke still filling the air, Dean leaped out of nowhere and grabbed Anne from behind. He was brandishing a 9mm handgun and held it to Anne's head, his arm around her neck.

"Listen up, losers", he yelled; "if at first you don't succeed…try, try again. Anyone want to bet that the third time's the charm?" he taunted.

"Oh my god", Ginnie cried, her heart breaking all over again. She couldn't bear this—not again. She huddled Marjee and Rose close together, Rose still coughing a lot. "Stay here", she told them sternly.

"Drop the gun!" the firemen shouted, attempting to overtake the raving lunatic before them.

"One more move and she dies!" Dean threatened; "that goes for all of you", he said, waving the gun wildly in the air.

"Leave her be, Dean", Danny started; "you don't want Annie. This is between you and me. You've got an issue; you take it up with me: man to man."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Dean screamed, becoming more irate. "I never wanted this in the first place, buddy; blame your bitch here—not me."

"Dean, please", Anne begged. "It's me you want, okay, just leave everybody else alone—please."

"So you want to be alone, then?" Dean asked, smiling his sinister grin.

"Sure, whatever", Anne agreed.

"Anne, no!" Ginnie cried; "don't do this."

"It's all right, Ginnie; I'll be fine", Anne said, not believing her own words for a second.

Dean started to back away from the scene just as Ginnie, Danny, and an army of firefighters rushed toward him.

"I said stop!" Dean cried, firing his gun with a loud POP!

**Part Six**

"Shot fired!" someone shrieked, as Marjee and Rose covered their ears burying their heads in each other's shoulders. They turned to see everyone passed out on the sidewalk, or so it seemed. No one was moving and Marjee looked at her little sister in shock. Rose's bottom lip quivered and Marjee pulled her closer to her.

"Marjee" Rose bawled, assuming the worst; "Why?"

"Ssh", Marjee soothed her sister, looking to see where Dean was. She saw him laying there so still just like everyone else and breathed a small sigh of relief. But her sisters were there, too…and Danny.

"Gin, Anne", Marjee said with a whisper.

Danny stood up quickly. "It's fine, girls", he explained; "we're all fine."

Marjee and Rose listened to Danny's words but were not convinced as Ginnie lay on the sidewalk on her left side; Anne on her back. Danny poked them each in the ribs and they both stood up carefully.

"He's gone?" Anne asked, throwing her arms around her big sister and her boyfriend.

Danny nodded as Marjee and Rose raced to their side. "He's gone; poor bastard killed himself. He had no choice, really", he deduced; "he knew it was over."

"Thank god it's over", Marjee smiled, exchanging a grateful look with Ginnie.

It wasn't really over though, Ginnie realized, studying the faces of Rose and Anne. It was far from over….

They arrived at the hospital where the doctors examined them for smoke inhalation and asked if they wanted to talk to someone.

"You mean like a therapist?" Anne joked; "you're looking at one."

"Rosie?" Ginnie asked, clutching her baby sister's hand.

"I'm okay, Gin", Rose said, staring blankly ahead.

Marjee pulled Anne over to the side. "Rosie's not okay", she cried; "is she?"

Anne shook her head. "No, honey; not yet anyway."

"Are you okay?" Marjee asked Anne.

"Yeah, fine", Anne lied; "we'll take care of Rose; don't you worry."

"You don't have to be strong for me, Annie; I know you", Marjee went on; "It's okay to tell me the truth."

Anne smiled gratefully. "I know, sweetie. Thank you."

"Anytime", Marjee smiled; "you'd say the same to me."

"I would", Anne grinned. "Let's go see Rosie, huh?" she suggested.

"I'd like that", Marjee agreed, taking her big sister's hand.

Together the two sisters walked arm in arm down the hallway to the room where Ginnie sat with Rose.

"Hey you two", Anne grinned cautiously.

"You doing okay, sweetie?" Ginnie asked Anne studying her expression.

"Yeah", Anne answered quickly, her gaze moving to Rose. "How about you?" she asked, squeezing Rose's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes", Rose replied solemnly.

Anne looked from Marjee to Ginnie as they all shrugged helplessly.

"Hey, Rose, I found your bracelet", Marjee interjected, digging into her pocket to present the silver piece to her sister.

Rose looked at her sister with sad eyes. "I don't want it anymore", she muttered.

"Why?" Marjee pressed.

"I just--", Rose started to say with tears in her eyes; "he said he liked it. I don't want it", she repeated, turning away.

"It's fine, baby, you don't have to have it", Ginnie assured her.

"I'm sorry, Rosie", Marjee told her sister; "I'll put it away."

The three elder Sorelli sisters were genuinely concerned for Rose, especially Anne who knew exactly what her baby sister was going through. They had been on an emotional roller coaster and suddenly they were tossed off the ride and weren't sure how to handle the aftermath. They waited a few more minutes before the doctor released them and they caught up with a worried Danny who was pacing through the hospital corridor.

"You guys okay?" Danny asked, rushing to comfort Anne. Ginnie and Marjee followed close behind, their arms around Rose's waist.

"Physically, yes", Anne answered; "you?"

Danny nodded and they all headed for the parking lot as Danny drove them back to Ginnie's house. They drove by the scene of Rose's kidnapping and the building that was now in shambles. Rose buried her face in her hands.

"Baby-", Ginnie began.

"I'm fine", Rose whispered. "We're all fine."

"I'll call you later, Annie", Danny called after the sisters as he let them off at Ginnie's.

"Thank you", she smiled, as the sisters headed inside….

**Part Seven**

"I think I just want to lie down", Rose said; "can I sleep in your room, Ginnie?" she asked.

"Of course, baby", Ginnie replied, following her sister to her bedroom.

"Is it okay if I go alone?" Rose asked, stopping Ginnie from babying her.

"Okay", Ginnie said, not really wanting Rose to be by herself.

"Ginnie?" Marjee asked once Rose was out of earshot. "I'm worried about her; doesn't she understand that she's safe here? She doesn't have to be scared anymore."

"No, Marj", Anne replied; "she's been traumatized; it's going to take her a while…" she trailed.

"Oh, honey", Ginnie sigh, reaching out to hug Anne. "I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you."

"No, Ginnie, you've been the best", Anne smiled; "both of you", she repeated, turning to face Marjee as well.

Marjee returned the smile. "I'm sorry. I should've realized—after all you have been through—you and Rosie", she cried.

"It's hard you know", Anne explained; "It's hard to know who to trust. It hits you so hard that you feel like the world has changed in some way; maybe it has, I don't know", Anne sniffed.

"We're here for you, sweetie; whatever you need", Ginnie told her.

"I know", Anne smiled again.

Rose lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes he was there. It was like he had left a permanent mark on her subconscious. After about a half hour or so of restless tossing and turning, she got up and walked slowly into the living room where her sisters sat watching television, all cuddled close together. Anne was sandwiched between Ginnie and Marjee, her head on Ginnie's shoulder and Marjee's legs resting on top of hers.

"Is there room for one more?" Rose asked meekly.

"Always", Anne smiled, pushing over to let Rose get in between her and Marjee.

"I can't sleep", she admitted; "every time I close my eyes I see him. He's there and he won't go away", she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know in my head that he's gone and he can't hurt us anymore but in my heart I still feel so afraid…I 'm scared—and I don't want to be scared anymore", she bawled miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie", Anne said to her sister, tears beginning to seep from her eyes as well. "I'm sorry that he hurt you. I let you down; it's my fault that he went after you. I should've just let him kill me when he had the chance because I'd rather be dead than have to see you—any of you in pain."

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that again!" Ginnie scolded; "we don't blame you, Anne."

"Why? It's my fault, Ginnie", Anne cried.

"No it's not", Rose whispered, wiping her eyes. "It's not your fault, Annie. I don't blame you. I just—I just want to know why. Why would he hurt us like that?"

"He was crazy", Marjee said, rubbing Rose's arm; "but he's gone now and he will never be able to hurt you guys again; thank god."

Rose leaned he head on Marjee's chest, listening to her breathe. "I don't know what I'd do without you", she stated seriously, stifling a yawn.

"Rosie, you look exhausted", Ginnie exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

Rose nodded sheepishly.

"Let's all go to sleep", Marjee suggested, getting up from the couch.

They all nodded and followed Marjee back to Ginnie's bedroom where all four sisters climbed onto the bed eagerly.

"Close your eyes, baby", Ginnie instructed Rose.

"I can't", Rose cried in a frightened voice.

"What if I sing to you?" Ginnie suggested.

"I'd like that", Rose nodded, snuggling closer to her big sister in the center of the bed. Anne and Marjee also inched closer together, snuggling up to their sisters. Ginnie caressed Rose's cheek gently and placed the palm of her hand over her baby sister's tired eyes as she started singing:

_"In the sweet—by and by…we shall meet on that beautiful shore_

_In the sweet—by and by…through the hills and up toward the sky_

_In the sweet—by and by…rest your head and don't you cry."_

Anne and Marjee looked over at Ginnie whose sweet lullaby managed to calm Rose who drifted off to sleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.

"You are so good with her", Marjee commented, reaching over to ruffle Rose's hair.

"You are so good with all of us", Anne clarified.

"Ssh", Ginnie whispered, putting her finger to her lips.

Anne and Ginnie nodded as they snuggled down into the sheets. Ginnie looked on lovingly as her other two sisters drifted off into dreamland praying that they would overcome everything they'd endured. "They'd get through it", she realized; "they had each other."


End file.
